This invention relates generally to the interconnection of frame members, as for example picture frame members; more particularly it concerns brackets for holding the members in tight, rigid, L-shaped configuration.
In the past, framing of pictures has required the services of picture framers. In an effort to reduce the cost of such services, attempts were made to provide brackets to hold the ends of frame members together, in L-shaped configuration, at the four corners of the frame; however, such attempts lack the unusual structural combinations, modes of operation and results of the present invention; and such attempts often resulted in undesirably loose connections at the frame corners. U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,490 to Herbert discloses one such prior bracket requiring manipulation of set screws on the brackets, but these can work loose, and do not provide a positive connection of the frame members.